ICE QUEEN
by Crazy Vamp Chick
Summary: after the strigoi attack. Rose was dumped by Dimitri And Christian by Lissa. Now Rose is Christians Guardian. and thay are a famous band called within temptation. what will happen when a year and a half later they move to missoula and are having a concer.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**It was right after the strigoi attack on the school. I had gotten caught up saving myself and a little girl from hundred of strigoi, while protecting everyone as well. Graduation was coming up quickly. I had been hanging around with Christian more often teaching him how to fight. One day lissa and Dimitri found us in a very compromising position and they didn't even let us explain. Graduation came and lissa asked for a different guardian than me, I took christian as my official charge. Me and christian have become best friends and we understand each other without having a bond, or having to say a word. Lissa had totally blocked me out of her mind. Chris and I totally lost contact with the dhamphir and moroi world. Its been a year and a half and we had an international band called WITHIN TEMPTATION we were doing a concert in Finland and after we were flying to Missoula, Montana. My life took a total of 360 degrees but I still kick strigoi ass.**

**Christian and the boys where already on stage playing and introducing the song.**

"**now here is rose singing ICE QUEEN" **

**I came out singing and jumping up and down**

**When leaves have fallenAnd skies turned to night keeps on closing in on the dayA nightingale sings her song of farewellYou better hide from her freezing hellOn cold wings she's comingYou better keep movingFor warmth, you'll be longingAny on you feel it?Don't you see it?You better she embraces Your heart turns to stoneShe comes at night when you're all aloneAnd when she whispersYour blood shall run coldYou better hide before she finds youWhenever she has raging take a life awayHaven't you seen?Haven't you seen?The ruins of our she is raging take a life awayHaven't you seen?Haven't you seen?The ruins of our world?She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloakThe sun awakes and melts it awayThe world now opens its eyes and seesThe dawning of a new dayOn cold wings she's comingYou better keep movingFor warmth, you'll be longingAny on you feel it?Don't you see it?You better she has raging She takes life awayHaven't you seen?Haven't you seen?The ruins of our worldWhenever she has raging She takes life awayHaven't you seen?Haven't you seen?The ruins of our world **

**That was our last song of the concert and I said my good byes. **

"**Thank you all for coming tonight. We love you. Until next time!!"**


	2. what the hell!

What the hell!!!

Neutral POV

Everyone was sitting in the huge cafeteria. Dimitri, Jeanine Hathaway, ibriham (rose's father), Lissa, Eddie, Adrian, including headmistress kirova and all the guardians and the student body. Suddenly a young girl came running in to the cafeteria screaming.

"Turn on the t.v on. She's on tv!!!" the others complied to her request without knowing who she was talking about.

Eddie complied to the little girls orders. There was a live concert from Finland. They all looked at the five guys wearing black. The one on the guitar came forward to the mic and screamed. (christian)

"now here is rose singing ICE QUEEN!!!"

Rose came on stage dancing in a beautiful white fluffy dress, singing her heart out.

When leaves have fallenAnd skies turned to night keeps on closing in on the dayA nightingale sings her song of farewellYou better hide from her freezing hellOn cold wings she's comingYou better keep movingFor warmth, you'll be longingAny on you feel it?Don't you see it?You better she embraces Your heart turns to stoneShe comes at night when you're all aloneAnd when she whispersYour blood shall run coldYou better hide before she finds youWhenever she has raging take a life awayHaven't you seen?Haven't you seen?The ruins of our she is raging take a life awayHaven't you seen?Haven't you seen?The ruins of our world?She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloakThe sun awakes and melts it awayThe world now opens its eyes and seesThe dawning of a new dayOn cold wings she's comingYou better keep movingFor warmth, you'll be longingAny on you feel it?Don't you see it?You better she has raging She takes life awayHaven't you seen?Haven't you seen?The ruins of our worldWhenever she has raging She takes life awayHaven't you seen?Haven't you seen?The ruins of our world

"**Thank you all for coming tonight. We love you. Until next time!!"**

~~ everyone look dumfounded by who was on stage performing and their thoughts going wild.

Janine Hathaway: _was that rose?_

_Ibraham: I think that's my daughter. _

_Lissa, eddie, Adrian, Dimitri: holy mother… that cant be rose and christian. Whats going on?!!! I'm so lost!!_

_FINLAND AFTER THE CONCERT BACKSTAGE_

" _We are backstage with Rose and Christian, lovely to see you guys."_

"_hey nice to see you too."_

"_Rose, you fans want to know what are your upcoming plans."_

"_Well, Christian and I are working on some new music and lyrics. We are excited because we will go back to our homeland. We will reside in Montana along with the whole band members and their girl friends."_

"_people ask there selves: is Rose and Christian a couple? … will there be a wedding? … are you planning to have a family soon?"_

"_Lily, no we are not a couple. There will be a wedding soon but its not us. And to family, I really would love to be a mother and I'm sure that chris would love to be a dad but we are still looking for the right person. Right dude" christian nods. "the band in general is a big happy family. These guys are really over protective of me. Oh and not to mention their girlfriends. There like my brothers and sisters."_

"_where would you be performing in this town?"_

"_well we will be performing at a night club in Missoula. Celebrating Christians 20th__ birthday party. We also will reside on the outskirts of Missoula. So people from Montana check the schedule so you could get to se one of the 5 shows."_

"_well folks there you have it Rose and Christian are not dating. There just one big happy family. Check out the concerts on Missoula. Well guys that's all it was a pleasure seeing you guys again. And I think people will be proposing to you guys"_

"_no doubt lily, especially those going after Rose. But first they have to pass a few test to date our sis. until next time "_

_Back at the academy._

_Complete silence dawned on the cafeteria. You could here crickets. _

"_So… can we please go!! Please!?" while Adrian called to buy tickets for the show on a Friday._

_*** the Next day***_

_Rose POV_

_The plane was landing. In a couple of minutes we will be at our house. _

_It was a huge mansion in the middle of nowhere. Three stories and two underground ones. There were 40 rooms in the house. We had a huge room for band practice the wall was glass and on the other side there was a recording studio. We had all settled in and rested a while till our concert on Friday._


	3. CONCERT

_Hey whats up? Sorry for taking way too long to write. I didn't exactly knew how to continue so jus bear with me please._

_Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Vampire academy. Or the awesome music. But I love so enjoy it. I love richelle mead though one of my favorite writers. I just hope dimitri isn't strigoi and that they end up together._

_**Concert**_

_**Rose pov**_

_**I alone backstage. I could hear the loud cheers. I was wearing a black and red lace corset, black tight skinny jeans with six inch leather knee length boots. The music begins to play and I come onto stage singing.**_

_**(picture it as the concert of the black symphony look at in in youtube) **_

Sanctus Espiritus! redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus! insanity is all around us  
("I speak to you for the first time as Prime Minister in a solemn hour for the life of our country")

Sanctus Espiritus!  
Sanctus Espiritus!  
Sanctus Espiritus!

In my darkest hours  
I could not foresee  
That the tide could turn so fast to this degree  
Can't believe my eyes  
How can you be so blind?  
Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside?

Time keeps on slipping away and we haven't learned  
So in the end now what have we gained?

Sanctus Espiritus! redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus! insanity is all around us  
Sanctus Espiritus! is this what we deserve?  
Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?

Are they themselves to blame  
The misery, the pain?  
Didn't we let go?  
Allowed it,let it grow  
If we can't restrain  
The beast which dwells inside  
It will find it`s way somehow, somewhere in time

Will we remember all of the suffering  
`Cause if we fail it will be in vain

Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us  
Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve?  
Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?

Sanctus Espiritus!  
Sanctus Espiritus!  
(" A tremendous battle is raging in France and Flanders. The Germans, by a remarkable combination of air bombing and heavily armored tanks, have broken through the French defenses north of the Maginot Line, and strong columns of their armored vehicles are ravaging the open country, which for the first day or two was without defenders...")

Sanctus Espiritus! redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus! insanity is all around us  
Sanctus Espiritus! is this what we deserve?  
Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony? (ending agony!)

Sanctus Espiritus! redeem us from our solemn hour (solemn hour!)  
Sanctus Espiritus! insanity is all around us (all around us!)  
Sanctus Espiritus! is this what we deserve?  
Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?

_**the song ended I looked ahead and I the first row were people I never thought I **__**would see again. They were looking at me smiling.**_

_**We continued as if we hadn't noticed singing " the howling, ice queen, hand of sorrow, and dangerous mind." after the 10 minute intermission I sang " memories, angels, stand my ground, and it's the fear"**_

"_**Thank you guys so much you are an amazing audience, and for that you are going to be the first ones to hear our new song. I wrote this song on our way to Montana. Hope you all like it. Here is for the first time HAUNTED!!!" (kelly Clarkson song**__**J)**_

_**The music began and I started singing.**_

Louder, louder  
The voices in my head  
Whispers taunting  
All the things you said  
Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here  
Time  
In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Shadows linger  
Only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you  
Don't leave my side  
It's not fair  
Just when I found my world  
They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart

I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside  
Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept  
The soul behind a guise

Where are you  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb  
I'm starting to fall

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Where are you?  
Where are you?

You were smiling

_**I took a bow as the concert finished. That song made mw want to cry ever since I wrote it down.**_


End file.
